A sample analyzer for mounting a reagent container with an electronic tag recorded with reagent information is conventionally known.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-210444 discloses an automatic analyzer including: a circular ring-shaped reagent container holding unit for holding a plurality of reagent containers with a wireless IC tag recorded with reagent information in two rows of an inner peripheral row and an outer peripheral row; an inner peripheral antenna for emitting an electric wave to the wireless IC tag of the reagent container held at the reagent container holding unit of the inner peripheral row; an outer peripheral antenna for emitting an electric wave to the wireless IC tag of the reagent container held at the reagent container holding unit of the outer peripheral row; and an information reading and recording portion for receiving the electric wave returned from the wireless IC from the inner peripheral antenna and the outer peripheral antenna. In the automatic analyzer, the inner peripheral antenna is arranged on the inner side of the reagent container holding unit of the inner peripheral row, and the outer peripheral antenna is arranged on the outer side of the reagent container holding unit of the outer peripheral row.
However, in the automatic analyzer described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-210444, the region on the inner side of the reagent container holding unit of the inner circumferential row and the region on the outer side of the reagent container holding unit of the outer peripheral row need to be ensued to arrange the antenna, which enlarges the apparatus.